


Tony's Got Self-Esteem!

by VYCanisMajoris



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Self-Esteem!Tony, I don't hate Team Cap, M/M, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Tony stands up for himself, but they didn't make good choices so here is this fic, this is not for Team Cap fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris
Summary: Written for a Tumblr Prompt:I'd love some Tony!with decent self-esteem. That's seriously be like finding a unicorn at the bottom of a rainbow-type rare. Maybe he's in a relationship (I like IronPanter, StarkQuill or Stuckony) and someone says something like "you don't deserve him" or "what does he see in you". Or pre-relationship someone tries to make him insecure about how there's no way he/they'd ever love him back but, like, Tony's totally secure in his relationship/chances and lets everyone know it! I'd love you 4ever!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Team Cap, I can see some points of their argument though not all, so sorry if you like them, as you probably won't appreciate the portrayal.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. Any writing is completely fan-made and I make no profit from this writing.

“You know,” Clint says, staring at Tony from the couch he sits in, Wanda propped against him, exhausted from the day’s battle, “You don’t deserve him.”

"Damn,” Tony shakes his head, uncapping his bottle of water. “That’s a shame. Someone should tell Peter, before he figures it out.”  


“I’m serious, Stark.” 

"Weird. I thought circus acts were supposed to be comical.” 

"What does he see in you?”

"A nice ass,” Tony says, an sharp grin coming onto his face. 

"Don’t be crass, Tony,” Steve interrupts Tony’s reply, glancing up from his book to look at Tony. 

"Oh, my bad, Rogers. Next time when someone insults me, I’ll be sure to thank them for their opinion and roll the red carpet over myself for them to walk on.” Tony snorts, raising the bottle to his lips. “You guys are amazing at being gossipy. You should start a club.”

"We’re saying this-"

"For my own good?” Tony supplies, staring at Steve with hard eyes. “It’s almost like I’ve heard that before, from a person without a clue. How odd. Déjà vu is super confusing, huh?"

Steve’s face falls, before smoothing out into a blank expression that Tony smiles at. Tony rolls his shoulders and says, “Next time either of you give an opinion, think about whether anyone actually cares. You’ll find that they don’t, which will save you a lot of breath."

Tony crumples his bottle up, tosses it into the recycling, and strides from the room, head held high. The door shuts behind him, and he keeps walking, somewhat startled from the interaction. 

Is his breath supposed to be coming this fast? It’s the same feeling he’s gotten from answering questions in class when he was a kid, adrenaline and a pounding heart. It’s a nice feeling. It’s almost as good as the feeling he gets when he sees Peter stumble out of a stairwell, then jump to a casual lean against the wall in front of Tony, lips pursed and brows raised. 

“Why… hello there, Mr. Stark,” Peter says with a cheeky grin. 

“Mr. Quill,” Tony replies, fluttering his lashes at Peter as he mirrors Peter’s lean.

Peter waggles his brows. “Be careful, Mr. Stark. I’ve got a boyfriend, and I don’t want to make him jealous.” 

“Shame,” Tony shakes his head, mock-sorrow on his face. “I’d love a date with a man like you.” 

“Well…” Peter glances around the hall, as though he’s about to tell a salacious secret that no one should hear. He leans in close, and his breath tickles Tony’s face as he whispers, “I’ve got an hour or two now, if you’re free…”

Tony purses his lips, looks Peter up and down, and says, “I’m free, but are you?”

Peter laughs, and says, “I’m glad you think I’m expensive.” 

“Please,” Tony says, reaching out to take Peter’s hand, linking their fingers together, “You’re priceless. Me? You could buy my love with a burger and shake.” 

Peter’s eyes go wide, and he tightens his grip on Tony as he asks, “What’re we waiting for, then?” 

Tony shrugs, and says, “For you to woo me.” 

“Woo you, huh?” Peter nods, tipping his head down as he leans in closer and says, “I can do that.” 

Tony tilts his head up, meeting Peter halfway.


End file.
